


The Fires of Spring

by Etaceh_ (Malili_J)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Denial of Feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting, rainbow six siege
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Etaceh_
Summary: Bandit和Jager在基地总有很多空闲时间，基本上就是Dom的无聊时光和Marius的受苦时光。他们自己也是迷迷糊糊的，但是这两个干员之间的事情会有这么简单吗？
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. 无聊的时光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fires of Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134790) by [PainfulStitches17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17). 



> 作者：你好呀，这是我第一次写同人！希望能满足你们的期望！看文愉快！  
> 译者：我半夜一时冲动问了授权，然后一路急急忙忙赶工赶出来的，赶上年三十晚上发了！未来会再进行几次修改。  
> 总之，错误都是我的，好文笔和好桥段都是原作者的，大家一定要去原作者下面留个kudo！

几个月前他们参加了一连串高难度任务，现在手头上有了多得没地使的空闲时间，或者至少，Dominic有。Blitz和IQ在大约一个星期以前被分派去执行不同的任务，留下了Jäger和他，按照工程师的说法，“急需休养”。但对于Dominic来说休息就跟无聊没什么差别，有时候他是这么觉得的。好吧，是大部分时候，他总是对基地的周边事物兴致缺缺。但他无聊的时候会干什么？嗯......  
IQ离开没多久，Jäger就亲身感受到了。起初是在晨练前Bandit递给他一瓶水，当时他急切的啜了一小口，当他尝到这水里 _掺了盐_ 后，然后做了一个自己都意想不到的事情，他用最快的速度把水吐了出来。  
隔天在他跟叔叔用skype连线的时候，满满一捧的冰块灌进了他的连帽衫里。一声响亮的“Dominic！”回响在公共休息室里，他用迷惑不解的眼神看着他的同事，Bandit笑得像个女高中生一样带着一脸得意跑开了。  
有的时候这些恶作剧就很烦人，比如说Jager洗完澡之后抓了自己的毛巾想要擦干，却往自己的头发和脸上擦了一大坨融化的巧克力。或者是半夜口渴得要死的的时候发现自己放在床头的水变成了伏特加， _这见鬼的蠢货大概是为了寻他开心才偷了俄罗斯人在宿舍偷偷藏起来的酒....._  
这也不是第一次Bandit整他了，但这肯定是第一次在这么短时间里干出这么多事情。 _他这人什么问题？_  
Bandit半夜醒的时候，他想到了一个好主意。他今天一整天都跟Jäger在工作室，时不时打个盹儿，喝了不少咖啡和茶，但大部分时间还是在努力跟上他好朋友快速的思维，有时候他自己说的话都很难跟上自己的思路。在他聚精会神的工作时讲几个笑话把Jäger逗得咯咯笑。Bandit一直都在凝视着他。 _他究竟有什么好看的？_ 就好像以前没有见过他几千次一样。Marius沉思的样子，懊恼的样子，实验朝着他期望的方向前进时露出的欣慰笑容，有时得意的笑容，咬着嘴唇的时候.... _咬着嘴唇的时候？_ 那你现在可真是昏了头了，Bandit对自己说着。  
在那个特别的夜晚，他偷偷起身穿过房间，努力不去惊动下床那个熟睡的德国人。他轻手轻脚的打开锁，尽力把咔哒声压到最小，摸到那个藏在一堆东西中的小盒子。他离开房间，用手机的电筒照亮了走廊，然后快速走到工作室。他知道Jäger把他的喜鹊放在了一个贴着他自己名字的小塑料箱子里。他相信同事不会乱动。那种想法可不怎么好，尤其是Dom可以随便做到这些事情的时候。  
他卸下Jäger之前盖着的盖子，快速把硬纸板盒子放好，重新盖上盖子后在自己的待办事项上划上一笔。他没想过这一切会这么顺利，现在这个盒子应该就放好了。感谢上帝（他自己的那个上帝），他今天早些时候想起来要干件事情。  
他在浴室停了下来，重新装满了他水壶里的水，把手洗干净。卧室的门在他背后关上，他几乎无法克制自己的兴奋情绪，为他全新的、糟糕的点子。他瞥了一眼Jager，他早早就睡着了。  
起初他是这么认为的，直到Bandit看见工程师那只粗糙的手正紧紧的抓着自己的头发，另一只手则把指甲深深嵌进了后颈。他的胸膛在毛毯下快速起伏着，因为窒息而引起的喘息声回响在房间的空气里。  
**不。**  
手机后背的LED灯照亮了房间，但不算刺眼。他把手上的东西放在床头柜，然后爬到了床上，膝盖陷进了床垫，吓得Jäger抖了起来。  
“嘘，是我，Dominic。”他想要安抚Jäger，“让我看看你？”  
没有任何抵抗，也没有任何正面的回应。他钻到毛毯下，凑近Jager的后背。他把自己的手放到年轻男人的肩膀上，结果却摸到了他对于自己触碰的退缩。“没事了，是我。你做噩梦了吗？”，他点头作为回应。“你现在没事了Marius，我在这呢，没啥好担心的。用你的嘴巴呼吸，就像Elias教你的那样。”  
Bandit在Jäger的后背打着小小的圆圈安抚着他让他冷静下来。过了一会儿，他看到那只握在后颈的手放松了下来，那些排列在皮肤上细小的凹痕得以显露。他会伤到自己的，他在以前见过更糟糕的情况。把自己的头往门板上撞，灼烧自己的手臂，把自己的指尖啃得鲜血淋漓。他有着自己的暴力应对机制，从来没让他自己在任务中陷入任何危险，但他在基地，脑子又不够清醒、或者他的工作莫名其妙出现损失的时候，他会去打些什么东西。他一直避免在公众场合干这事，到现在为止只有Blitz和Bandit在他要动手的时候截住他。是的他当然有去找治疗师，但Bandit怀疑他有没有如实告诉治疗师他情绪的激化，假如他没有“忘记”要全部告诉治疗师。 _而天啊这可能会摧毁他的心智。_  
Jäger放任了他的触碰，Bandit的手现在梳着他的头发，让他放松自己。“抱歉，我不是Monika，她可比我轻柔多了。”Marius想要抵抗，但他没有说出来。他们以前做过很多次了，IQ总是知道让队友们冷静下来的方法，那总是有点效果的。  
“你知道她在高中的时候还经常吮手指吗？”Bandit能听到他的叹气。他总是不顾一切地想要自己冷静下来， _他不应该为这种事情烦恼_ 。“你看过Elias的钱包吗？你肯定会以为里面夹着他家里人的照片，但其实那只是他养的一只猫的照片。”一声细小的笑声，这多少会有点用处？“我在高中的时候，我和我兄弟两人，如果我们其中一个没课了，有一个人就会想要逃课，而另一个人就会去顶替他，然后我们会互相为对方带点吃的。猜猜我们两兄弟谁挂的科目最少？”Bandit几乎听到那句 _为什么我一点都不吃惊呢Dominic_ ？就像Jager有时也会这样讲。  
他不知道自己花了多长时间去按摩Jäger的后脑勺。讲着一堆轶闻，手指在发丝间逡巡，为了打消他的疑虑，他好像逐渐冷静下来了。他睡着了？Bandit小心地用手肘把自己支撑起来，他的另一只手枕在另一个人的后脑勺下。他又再次沉沉睡去，小小的吐息从嘴唇间溢出。 _他看起来这么好，我可以亲吻他。_ 而随着这个念头，Dominic有一种感觉落在了胸膛里，又不仅仅是在他的胸膛里。  
_为什么你有时候会想这些乱七八糟的？_ Marius只是他的朋友，他根本不知道他对男人（或者女人！）有什么想法，这种想法让他像个傻瓜一样孤身一人。他从来没见过他对其他人的方式超出日常礼仪的程度，Jäger和他也只是跟陌生人一样友好的关系，而在基地里也没有人对他的胃口。现在就像是Jäger在拒绝调情，甚至没有考虑到他的一无所知！  
他队友长长的眼睫毛轻轻颤动着，粉红色的嘴唇，尽管他浑身上下有着不少的伤疤那皮肤仍然柔软。Dominic已经知道自己栽在了这个德国年轻男人身上，也许在很早以前就开始了。这始于他一年多以前看到他穿着常服，灰色的连帽衫下是一件白色的T恤，外面还套着一件黑色的夹克，不知道为什么那天他穿着窄腿牛仔裤，那条裤子他不容错过。那时他看到Jager单膝跪着去系靴子上松了的鞋带，仅仅为了那动人的一瞥，他的心跳漏了一拍。  
然后是在分组训练的时候，他在做体能训练的时候的样子太对Bandit的胃口了。他最近去洗澡的时候开始训练自己去盯着方格瓷砖好让自己不去看队友。还有究竟为什么 _Jager的睡裤如此贴合他的屁股？_ Dominic真的要炸了，Jäger的气息吸引着他，他想要把他抱在怀里，然后在他们长长的亲吻中反反复复地说着那些他以前经常说过的夸奖他的话，但他现在决定先忍住。  
他爬起来，确保自己的动作不会惊醒睡着的人。现在可别搞砸了，Dom。他把自己的东西塞回床头柜，把最后的灯光掐死。然后现在躺在被窝里，他渴望去触碰他的好朋友。这感觉太好了，不管用什么办法去触摸他。但那种想法是大错特错的。士兵之间的恋爱关系是见不得光的，太多的鲁莽大意，太多的逞英雄，Dominic已经搞砸了足够多的他自己的任务。  
他亦有着自己的梦魇，而有的时候，他希望自己能够接到那种自杀式任务然后一去不返。那梦魇栖息在今夜，这真是不同寻常，是爱吗，不，是贪欲？他对Marius而言大概没有那么大的吸引力，他如今只能戏称自己是个“强烈的双性恋”，他可以到大街上随便拉着任意一个男生和女生然后毫不犹豫地亲吻。当然在汉诺威的时候这种脾性已经减轻了不少，现在他害怕到不敢去尝试和某人建立亲密关系，他感觉自己总能用任何方式搞砸任何事情，而事实上也正是如此，他已经伤害了所有人。这只是一点小小的迷恋，就像是他在任何酒吧喝了任何东西之后的情绪。  
难道不是吗？


	2. 重油蛋糕

今天早上想爬起来对于他们两个人而言可不是一件容易的事情。尽管有Bandit的安抚，Jäger看起来依然是一副没睡好的样子，而Bandit由于种种原因也没办法睡着。两人都只睡了三小时就被太阳晒醒了。  
他们在沐浴中分享伤痛和祝福。这栋老式建筑已经被翻新过很多次了，每间宿舍都有着独立的卫生间，但是他们每次还是隔着一堵堵矮墙赤裸坦诚的一起洗澡。男人们想方设法装了个浴帘，像个“正派绅士”一样给IQ隐私。IQ坚持要跟他们同住一个宿舍以“营造一个紧密的大家庭”，而她也身体力行。Bandit只要望过自己的肩膀就能欣赏到绝景，或者选择就像往常一样闲聊两句。他听着水声和Jäger哼的歌，那种烦躁的情绪又回来了， _那见了鬼的歌他连调都没分辨出来_ 。  
他们很少会谈梦这种事情，但他想问问他昨晚做的梦到底怎么回事。“就是太压抑了。”大概Marius会这么回答，“别想这些事情了，ja（好吧）？”Elias会把问题给岔开，“你知道的，就只是有时候自己打中自己。”Monika总是会用听起来就很痛的比喻来回答，但她现在不在这儿。Bandit会怎么回答？“我看起来像是要找你做群体治疗的样子吗？”这话听起来足够激怒人让他们走开了。  
他习惯于从外部保护他自己。任何人从他裂开的外壳向里看去，都只能看到纯然的厌恶。他得下很大的功夫才能在那些一无所知的人面前藏起自己，这样他就不用浪费力气去解释了。他以前是个混蛋，一个“恶作剧的人”和一堆用来伪装自己的同义词。这是为了生存，他会这么说。  
但是Jäger成为了他的弱点。毋庸置疑，GSG9的各位都是家人，但他感觉到了 _更多_ 。他的荒唐不羁吸引着他。不像Bandit，有些时候Marius会说错话，甚至在没见面的情况下就能激怒一个人。他跟自己完全就是两个反面，但他们有时候又有相似之处。Marius不善于社交，陪伴他人让他感到筋疲力竭，当他跟Bandit待在一块的时候得集中十二分注意力，大部分时候他还是想要一个人待着，只是想要维护自己的形象。就好像Jäger要把视线里的东西推开，就像他以前做的那样。 _怎样才能解决这个问题？_  
“饿吗？”Jäger不假思索地问道，满头的洗发水肥皂泡流到了他的脸上。 _看他这没头没脑的样子。_ “饿？岂止是饿，我饿疯了好吗，我现在简直想去偷Tachanka的东西，这人就跟熊一样啊Marius！”欢声笑语又回来了，那笑声在拉扯着他的心脏，他的脸上露出了一个真诚的笑容。  
“好好好，你到时候别哭着回来就行你个小混蛋。十有八九你会哭着回来的。”  
Bandit以前肯定见过他这么快乐，也许是在赞美他的时候，因为Jäger很快又补上一句“我刚有没有说过奇怪的话？好像有点不太对？”  
“嗯是啊...你刚刚那会究竟在想什么？为什么我们要用英语讲话？这只有我们两个。”Bandit感到十分困惑。  
“也许是我们太累了又喜欢讲英语？”Jäger回了一嘴。  
在桌子旁找了个椅子坐下，Bandit饿得差点连盘子都要啃了。今天的早饭他装了不少吃的，就因为 _坐在他旁边的小玩意儿_ 把他最后的一点零食货存都吃光了。他把咖啡放在了Jäger对面的位置。“我现在还不是太想谈话，抱歉。”Bandit点点头，经过昨晚后他明白了他的挣扎。  
一直盯着人也并没有那么夸张，尤其是一个坐在你面前的男人正忙着看窗外的风景，对你充满爱意的眼神毫无意识。他的发丝卷曲而轻盈。刚起床时他苍白得近乎病态的脸色现在红润了不少。他想亲手描摹那刀刻斧凿般的鼻梁，想亲吻那诱人的粉色薄唇。Bandit几乎要庆幸今天早上几乎没有什么人在这，所以也没有人会注意到他的行径，尤其是像Twitch那种对于人类行为细致入微的女人。他意识到Jäger几乎没有进食，事实上他好像一直在看着窗外的什么东西。  
“你的早餐要凉了Marius，不要让我像喂小孩子那样逼你吃东西。”Jäger拧头困惑地看着他，想了一会才明白他说了什么。“哦抱歉。我不饿。”他扒了一小口吞下去。“别逼你自己，但我们等下还有训练。”他回道。这说法太绅士了，从Jäger的眼神来看，他也是这么认为的。  
反正Dominc把剩下的食物全吃光了。  
“你能去宿舍那里等我一下吗？我得把餐盘放回去。”尽管很疑惑他们为什么要回一趟宿舍，Jäger还是点点头走了。好极了，Dom想着， _他还没有见到那个盒子_ 。他把脏盘子放到金属架上，尽可能对厨师表达了谢意，而厨师们给了他一些德式小零食作为回谢。他总是吃不到自己喜欢的食物，也总是缺少食材，但那是因为没有人会全然信任他待在厨房里，害怕他下毒或者是用新方法捉弄他们。并不是每一天都像今天这样，只有他和Jäger在一起。  
 **今天是Jäger的生日。**  
他俩坐在床上，Dominic把一个盒子放在中间。Jäger很惊喜，盒子里面是一个巧克力重油蛋糕，上面洒满了巧克力糖霜和碎屑。他每年都要吃这个蛋糕，那一定是是很久以前养成的习惯了，他的脸明亮得如同过圣诞节的孩童一般。  
“Dom，你不用做...”  
“这不是我做的，厨子做的。你现在真的不饿吗？还是你饿过头了？那我可乐意吃了。”他又笑了起来，Bandit永远都看不厌。“快来，我给你切一块。您是想要纸巾呢还是陶瓷碟，陛下？”自从去年看了Jäger的公寓后，他的过度装饰和旧式餐桌已经成为了梗。  
“可闭嘴吧你。”工程师大笑，把半块蛋糕塞进了嘴里。“我天，这是我叔叔的食谱吗？”  
Bandit也在狼吞虎咽“当然，不然你还要想要什么？我专门给他打了个电话。”他顿了一下“还有，这不是我想不出点子然后在最后一分钟才拿到这个食谱的。”  
Jäger现在又在盯着他看了，天啊，Bandit已经没有办法辨识他的表情，光是看着那双眼睛就能让他的心忐忑起来。  
“谢谢你Dominic，这太棒了。”他终于开口了。  
“这没什么。假如我啥都不做的话我回头就要被人骂了。还有，把眼睛闭上。”他等Jäger把眼睛闭上之后，起身去拿藏在床底下的小袋子，然后小心地把它放到Jäger的腿上。“睁眼吧，不是什么贵重东西，别太期待。”他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是金属直升机模型套装，看起来像是平时他执勤用的型号。除了这个，还有什么东西能让他这么快乐呢？Bandit想不到别的东西了，这个是最保险的礼物。  
“Dominic。”  
“抱歉，你可能没那么多时间去拼这个模型。”他把脸重新埋进蛋糕中间。  
“Dominic...这很好。我今天很开心。”Jäger讲他的名字时发出的震动从他的脊背流下，Bandit回头一看，才意识到自己把手臂环住了他。他很强壮，是的，比他表面上的样子更强壮。“谢谢。”  
时间停止，他希望他可以永远环着Jäger不放。 _他不应该有这样的想法，这只是一个纯洁的拥抱，你的情感不会有任何回应的Dominic，这不应该发生在你们之间。_ 他犹豫了，他想要把Jäger抱得更紧，想把他推到床上，希望他今天会在他的怀里安睡。只要想想就很好， _就好像他们这样做很久了_ ，在某种意义上确实如此。他想起那些杀伤力依旧不减的旧事。他拍了拍他好朋友的后背，又来回抚摸了几下。“不是麻烦事，没必要谢我Marius。”  
他们分开了，Bandit一阵失落。“你能帮我一起拼好模型吗？今天就行？”Jäger问。“好向你需要我的帮忙一样，下次就直说想要我陪陪你，我知道你不会抗拒的。”Bandit回道，他希望这是真的。Jäger笑着回望他，把正在沉浸在美梦中的Dom看得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

傍晚的时候他们把模型拼好了，正如他们所想，这没花多长时间。他们两个待在工作室，Bandit双手环胸，在椅子上睡着了，头慢慢低下去撞到手臂然后惊醒。他的举止怪怪的，Jäger这几个月经常看见他打瞌睡，不过今天是第一次能这样端详着他。他被注视着，他以前见过Dom拿这样的眼神注视着他，那是什么？当Bandit抱住他的时候他甚至没有反抗，他经常干这种事情。细想的话，Jäger大概知道发生了什么，但他更愿意假装不知道。他甚至不能确认自己的某些取向，39岁了自己都还不知道。他只能确保自己什么都没有表现出来，这对Dominic来说不公平。  
他小心翼翼地把他摇醒了，“上床睡，Dominic，我要去检查下我的喜鹊，我得看到你上床睡觉。拿手臂枕着睡觉不好。”他晕头转向地看着他“滚呐Streicher，我的手臂就是你的梦中情枕。”Jäger咯咯笑了起来，捏了捏他的手臂“是咯，看起来是挺舒服的。”他本意只是嘲笑他，却发现Bandit的脸变红了。他挤出一句“晚安”，然后飞快地从椅子上站起来了。这就是对他玩笑话的回应了，他以后不会再跟他掏心窝子了。他当然收到了报复，在他打开装着装备的箱子时，一个小纸盒子喷出了一大堆的彩色纸屑，这只有一个人才会干得出来。而这次他生不起气，甚至还大笑起来。

Bandit回到宿舍了，抱着他的枕头就像他的人生走向就取决于这个枕头一样。他难以忘却这段热恋，都是Marius害的。他希望当时自己应该再说点什么，万一他明白了呢？他什么都不敢想了，只能等着疲劳把他拖进深眠。Jäger平时哼的那首歌在他脑子里循环播放着。他听过这首歌，他知道那首歌的名字......  
 _Just some guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 末尾这首Just some guy可以点这边（网易云）：http://music.163.com/song?id=564439829&userid=270728686  
> 懒得点的话可以简述一下，这首歌是男生唱给另一个男生听的情歌（扇子笑）


	3. 呼吸之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作没有标注，但是本章提及微量Smoke/Mute，真的是微量

好几个月过去了，夏天过去了一半。他们的关系有了进展，当然，但不是Bandit想要的那种，朋友之上寡淡如水。以前他犹豫不定，每当看着Jäger的时候都会犹豫，究竟是遵循着他的本心还是摸着自己的良心行事。而现在？眼下他正努力不去看Jäger。他自己刚刚在车厢里大发雷霆，每个人都想让他冷静下来，而他无法承受Jäger敢怒不敢言的目光。可怜的Doc，坐在一个滴答作响的炸弹旁边，想要拆掉它，真是疯了。他得离开一会儿，这对所有人都好（顺便带走任何的附带伤害）。  
Bandit，Jäger，Kapkan，Valkyrie，Doc，还有团队其他的成员都在这了。任务很成功，没有伤亡，小到忽略不计的损失，你还指望能从反恐专家这里得到什么？当然，Bandit在最后会确保成功会需要一点小挫折。  
今天出发的时候每个干员都隐隐感到Dominic有些不对劲。他的脾气比往常更坏了，今天的声音充满了挫败感，“ _逼嘴夹住，给我集中注意力_ ”。在出发前往目标点的车上，闲聊的人要么被他吓到不敢出声，要么对这异常情绪感到不安。

城区里诡异地出现了人质劫持事件。附近的好几个街区已经被清空。他们已经清空目标建筑物里挡着他们的一大堆白面具。现在的问题是要在增员到来之前保护好人质。不巧的是，他们低估了他们的数量。战斗比想象中的要更为艰难，Jäger快速瞥了一眼Bandit，全然专注，正如所想。然而当他看到他又撂倒一个白面具时，凶悍的目光、浴血的渴望，还有别的东西在Dom的眼睛里一闪而过。Jäger发现Bandit一言不发地离队，胃开始搅动起来。“Bandit？”他小声地在频道里唤道。沉默。他又叫了一次，回应他的只有寂静。C4引爆的声音昭示着有事发生，Bandit肯定是下楼了。 _他为什么要独自一人面对数量未知的敌人？_ “我离开一会儿”他说，想方设法到了Bandit刚刚待过的房间，然后安静地下楼。他循着血的味道，好一会儿才找到来源，墙上有血泼洒过的痕迹，看起来像是人的形状。  
他紧张起来，灰尘仍然在身边飞舞。此刻他庆幸自己是一个训练有素的士兵，他想吐，不仅仅是因为那些凝固的血，更是一个念头： _他害怕Bandit其实没有走，他其实还在他刚刚的位置。_ 他只得前进，不能后退，更不能待在原地。他的大脑在尖啸，在畏惧失败。呼吸 _Marius。那个混球究竟去哪了_ ？

地板下的一声闷哼引起了Jäger的注意，又一声，吸引着他，他无视了频道里的声音。面前这条破旧的走廊里有两个人在缠斗。他们身上的亮光忽隐忽现，有几秒他们完全被淹没在黑暗中。他依稀分辨出占上风的那个人手上握着一把刀，那人的手腕被下方的人紧紧握住以避免更多的拳头落到他的脸上。那人失手了好几次，然后是骨头碎裂的声音和一声怒吼， _Dominic的声音_ 。那只握着恐怖分子手腕的手开始支撑不住，眼见刀子就要落下，一颗子弹飞了过去。  
Bandit活下来了。只差一点他就没了，只差一点。那死人从掉下来的时候，一股难以言喻的感觉将他淋了个遍。“我来了！”Jäger来到他面前，把那具尸体推开，然后疯狂检查他身上的伤口。“你—你的鼻子在流血Dominic。没事了...”他的语气满是担忧。“我没事。”他站起来，小声咕哝了句“ _多谢_ ”，轻不可闻。Bandit没有办法面对Jäger，他搞砸了，但他不会承认的，尤其是以他不想的方式。他强壮，是个聪明人，尽管在彩虹小队里算不上太聪明，跟他们不太一样，哪怕是最好的干员也会有缺陷。他们原路返回目标点，在路上跟队友作了保证。  
每个人都松了一口气，任务终于结束了。Dominic最后一个进的临时医疗室，他顶着一个流血的鼻子进去的时候尽了最大力气不对Gustave恶言相向。“我从Marius那里听到你执行任务半路溜走的事情了，non（嗯）？”消毒酒精敷上来的时候一阵刺痛。“我没跑很远。我杀了两个然后就中埋伏了。”他为自己正名。“也许吧，但要不是Jäger没跟上你，或者他没发现你不见了，现在你就得躺在尸袋里面了。你信任他，而他也做到了，我们相互扶持。Dominic，万一你 _失手_ ，那他会发生什么事？”他是对的，假如他的自私心掌控了他的行为，那会发生什么？他哑口无言，承认错误对于他来讲很困难，但每一次，他会为这些事情感到愧疚。在需要大量道歉、接受惩罚的时候他总会离得很远。除非六号挨着他坐在一起，当然了。  
“Écoute（听着），我看了你的档案，知道你现在很困难，但你不能在执行任务的时候让情绪主导你。我知道你明白这些道理。 Tu vois（你看），你是个聪明人，你可能得跟六号谈一谈....有空的话也可以来我的办公室，好吧？我们也可以安排多几次跟诊疗师的会面，假如你想的话。哦，你的鼻子现在应该好多了。”Doc拍了拍Bandit的肩膀，真诚笑容一如往常。他知道自己的闹腾行为，但这种行为并不是毫无缘由的，尤其是你姓Brunsmeier的时候。“你得走了，我还得打扫这里呢。”Bandit点点头表示谢意走了。  
但问题可还没有结束，问题才刚刚开始。他现在得直面Jäger了，Jäger正缩在他的装备里，表现出一副沮丧的样子。操。这个年轻人盯着他的同时，用大得生疼的力道抓住了他的手臂，拉着他走到街上。  
Jäger平日里很安静，在他感兴趣的领域里他通常是个话唠，但并不算是个吵闹的人。所以当他的饱含怒意的吼声从街道另一头传过来的时候，整个团队的人都被吓到了。Bandit冷漠的态度无异于火上浇油。Jäger心烦意乱，不知道什么时候把Bandit推到了墙上，手指都要戳到他的胸前了。他们两个越吵越响，但工程师更大声更有逼迫性，Bandit落在了下风。他都变得不像他自己。队友们面面相觑，万一他们两个打起来，就得有人去当和事佬。 _听起来太糟了。_  
看戏群众走光了，只剩下这些能解决麻烦事的精英干员，Bandit跟了过来。“他现在冷静下来了吗？德语怎么听都像是在生气。毕竟他们都把救护车叫有病的车*。”Kapkan为他的笑话洋洋自得。Jäger把头盔摘了下来，然后往Bandit的方向扔了过去。Bandit一闪，头盔砸到了他身后的墙上。紧接着一个针织蒙面头套飞了过去。“呃没事了。”Kapkan说。一群人作鸟兽散。  
Bandit从来没有见过Jäger发过这么大的脾气，大概气到跑去哪里哭了，他怀疑他的旧时好友躲起来，又用了那种错误的应对机制。他得承认，用敷衍的方式处理他自己捅出来的篓子并不是个好主意。“他自己会缓过来的”，这种说法早就被Marius抛到脑后了，不是吗？ _他刚刚救了你的命，结果你就跟个混蛋一样对他。更糟的是，你刚刚意识到你爱这个人。_ 自从帮助过他以后，他明白Marius的想法。Marius用着德语疯狂对着他叫喊，你令人失望。失望于他伤了他两次。失望于他对Marius就跟对其他人一样，用着那种无足轻重的态度。 _失望于他错估引爆了C4。 **失望于他被救了下来，而那把小刀本该刺进他的喉咙，他本该死在那场战斗里。**_ 他现在只觉得自己可悲，在路边干呕着。他无法呼吸，眼中的泪水随时会逃逸而出。  
也许Dominic是应该接受Doc的建议去接受治疗。  
——————————  
“我们死性不改的混球原来在这！害我到处找你。你现在还不去睡觉？”James Porter，代号Smoke，冒着浑身大汗抱了一下Bandit，在挨打之前赶紧松开了。  
“别碰我。你要干什么Porter？我只是流鼻血，用不着休息。”Bandit啐了他一口。  
“嘿嘿小公主冷静点。我是过来帮你的，刚刚有个小可爱才骂了你一顿，还不得赶紧躲起来？他可骂得够狠的，不是吗？”Smoke的笑声就像指甲刮擦黑板的声音。  
“不要到处乱讲这事，我为什么要跟你这种像婊子一样的人解释？”Dom越发挫败。  
“你看，因为我就是这个领域的专家啊小甜心。”他抛了个媚眼。  
“以下研究成果来源于Mark”James突然提到了Mute的名字“只需要蕾丝内裤，甚至不用等到情人节，然后你就等着他言听计从，当然依我说这就是性骚扰啦，Bärchen（小熊熊）。”Smoke还是老样子。  
“谁说他不喜欢的？我从来没听说过，当然，也许是他太害羞了！”你自个儿说去吧，Bandit想着。  
“就直说吧，别浪费我时间了，你想干什么？”他并不讨厌Smoke，所以他收敛了一下自己的脾气。  
“我就想问问你现在感觉怎么样。你刚刚参加了个自杀式任务Dominic。要不要加入我的楼顶啤酒行列？”严肃正经的Smoke出现了。  
去不去？这肯定不是第一次也肯定不是最后一次了，当然。酒精听起来在眼下是一个选择。“行吧，只要你别再吐在我身上就行。”  
“好好小宝贝。啤酒都装起来放在门那边了，你先拿上去？我还得交个报告。”他对着Bandit晃了晃手上的纸。  
Dominic嗯了一声，看着Smoke对他抛了个飞吻然后走了。他怎么觉得有点怪怪的？  
反正他也要去呼吸点新鲜空气。


	4. 玩个游戏吧

门上有一盏昏暗的灯，Bandit找了个离门不远的地方，靠着墙坐下来，小啜了一口。他决定以后不要让Smoke负责选酒精饮料， _难喝死了_ ，但这也可能是他能找到的最烈的酒了。酗酒可能不是眼下最好的选择，不仅是因为现在他一团糟的状态，而且他都能预见明天的晨练了。Doc在基地的时候已经给他强塞了一次紧急会诊，他现在失去了勇气去抵抗。在汉诺威的时候就已经在“监视”之下了，他对此没什么好说的。  
还能说点什么？当你的工作是负责手握武器时，失衡的人性变成了累赘，病得越重负担越大。他有 _自杀倾向_ ，又不敢对自己下手，他只能独自一人跳进三个敌人中间然后 _期盼自己死去_ 。他知道自己为什么会这么做，他的想法Doc已经知道了，他希望GSG9的其他人不知道，一点都不要知道。他的世界充满了风险。  
他灌了三罐啤酒之后，屋顶的门被人推开了，Bandit以为门后的人是Smoke。Jäger推开门之后他们两个人都没有想到彼此居然在这碰面了。两个人同时叹了口气， _上帝保佑_ 。Jäger站在他旁边，Bandit现在最后悔的事情就是今天早上他们之间的“对话”。  
“Smoke跟我说他看到你一脸阴郁地提着两袋啤酒上天台了。”  
“他跟我说他交完任务报告之后要一起来点啤酒。”Bandit弄懂了整件事情的经过。  
“听起来我们被耍了。”Jäger找了个位置坐在了他旁边，捡了罐啤酒然后拉开。两人都手足无措，沉默蔓延开来让人感到不适。他望着Jäger，虽然有点焦虑，但他的心又开始融化了。度日如年，他现在恨死Smoke了。他很高兴Marius现在坐在他旁边。他的手臂随意地放在交叠着的大腿上，摇着啤酒罐，紧身T恤的袖口卷了起来，而他正望着天际线。 _Jäger在发抖_ 。他无法想象这是那个今天早些时候对着他大吼大叫的人。Bandit想要碰一碰他，小声念着他的名字， _吻他_ 。听起来像是酒后吐真言，或者他应该听从一次自己内心的想法。  
“Marius”当他们视线相汇时他犹豫了，言语堵在了Dom的喉咙里。“我还以为你会想离我远点。”  
Marius的眼睛好像一下子被点亮了“我不会让你喝独酒的。我怀疑James突然就会跑上来了”  
 _是这样吗？_  
“这样吧，我们来玩个游戏吧Dominic。”他眼神真诚。 _两个成年人_ 在屋顶喝着酒，能玩什么游戏？在他们大吵一架之后？大概不是讨他欢喜的游戏类型。“我要——不，我们要轮流问对方一个问题并且要 _诚实作答_ 。不许耍滑头 _Brunsmeier_ 。”Jäger放下了手里的罐子，等着他的回答。  
Bandit其实不太想答应。他可从来没想到会是这种这种正儿八经的“游戏”。Jäger好像是要套他的话，是吧？那他也可以做一样的事情，问些他也想问的问题？他拿手上的啤酒碰了一下Jäger以示同意。“那我只希望你能老实点Dom，我不骗你你也不要骗我。”Bandit点点头。  
他答应了什么不得了的事情？“那我就开始了。你为什么这么消沉，Dominic？”  
“汉诺威的事情，大部分是。还有Cedr——”他顿住了，那个名字好像在灼烧着他的舌头，再也吐不出一个字。Jäger大概理解了，一个秘密点到为止。“参军之前，你在做什么？”  
Jäger笑了“草，我还以为你不会问我这种问题！这又不是什么新鲜事，你还认识我叔叔。我，呃，我那个时候在学校混得还不错，但是....我觉得挺孤独的。我叔叔从始至终都对我挺好的。尽管大部分人都不了解我，或者有了解一点，但是没人能对着机械装置投入这么大的热情，也可以说是痴迷吧。到头来我身边所有的人都变得不太可靠。幸运的是他们并没有在我的人生中待过太长时间。后来就到了现在，我现在还挺不错的，你不觉得吗？”  
“是啊，你不说话的时候还挺不错的。”Bandit傻笑，他就是忍不住要噎他一下。  
“你又开始尖酸刻薄了。”Jäger向他投来一个微笑，Bandit胃里的火焰又开始燃烧起来了。“ _为什么你要这么做？_ 为什么你要一个人撑着不告诉我？”他的笑容消失了。  
Bandit害怕答案会把他击溃，但他作了保证，不是吗。“我不知道我脑子里会蹦点什么出来Marius，我...”他突然觉得就像一路狂奔永不回头。“天，我就是希望一切都搞砸。呃我不是指任务....那是最后一次。”他看到Jäger的肩塌了下来，他把这个答案听进去了。“你想要我说实话吗？抱歉，真的。我说的话并不是你想听的。原谅我。”  
 _他这个样子看起来就..._ “我当然会原谅你。别做蠢事了Dominc，求你。你已经不是孤身一人了，我也要跟你道歉，我差点打到你了......”  
Bandit把手臂搭到他肩膀上。“没事的，你没做错什么，我也有做蠢货的时候。那你现在还觉得孤独吗？”搂紧他的想法变得强烈起来， _还不够_ 。  
Jäger脸上柔和的笑容抚慰了他。“不了，我现在很好。现在有很多人能跟我聊上天，而你是其中一个。现在心情不好的时候我会觉得自己孤独，但这种想法消退得很快。” _他是不是往Bandit的怀里靠了一下？_ 酒精的效力对于Marius来讲比平时更强力。“Dominic...你可能不喜欢这个问题，但是，”Jäger叹了口气“汉诺威究竟发生了什么事？”  
好几年前他就以为自己不用再回答这个糟糕的问题了。他应该找个什么词汇来回答？轻微的恶心感伴着焦虑燃烧起来，Jäger说得对， _他不喜欢这个问题，他恨这个问题_ 。“那个时候我的任务快要收尾了，我们手头上有的信息比预计的要多多了。我同事会接手监视那个区域，向往常那样获取情报。那天晚上有些事情出了问题，帮派抓到了一个警察，而那个警察是我的老哥。我们两个被迫敌对了。”他停了下来，掏不出一个字词。  
“如果不舒服的话，可以停下来Dominic。” _这就是了，那种怜悯。是真的吗？这是Jäger说的，他可以信任他。_  
“不用，我没事。好笑的是我那时候被吓坏了，我做卧底做了四年，在那一刻完全没办法冷静下来。那个时候他做了一切能做的，辱骂我，假装我们两个是死对头。他用了一切方法来救我，正如他所说的。我搞砸了一堆事情，在我失踪之后我的父母又是多么伤心。他们都错了，他当时是跟■■■■■■■讲话，是对着那个男人讲的话，而不是跟我说。但那个时候我确实一无是处。我被命令要对他用刑。Marius。”一个停顿，Jäger看着他就像见了鬼一样脸色煞白。 _他应该停下来吗，是不是太过头了？_ “我照做了。这是我这辈子做过的最糟糕的事情，然后我们被杀了。后面的事情我记得不多，隐约记得我们的同事出面阻挠了。我最后一次看见他的时候他正在昏迷。我切断了所有的联系。”  
“Dominic。”Jäger吐出他的名字，他觉得在那会儿自己好多了。“抱歉你经历了这些。”  
“是我自己选择的。就好像我现在还在为这些事情买单，但我知道自己到底干了什么，大概吧。”他挤了一下Jäger“谢谢。”  
随后而来的寂静太沉重，他们不知道怎么再起一个开头。两人现在还是互相靠着的姿态，没人挪动。Bandit开了最后一罐啤酒，他觉得现在挺好，醉意微醺无伤大雅。另一边的Jäger看起来比他想象的要更难处理。他想起来以前在外面的时候，他从来不多喝，好像直接表明他完全没沾过酒精。 _是不是他对喝酒的量没什么概念？_  
“也许你该回去看看你的家里人。”Jäger这时候讲话轻飘飘的， _他讲的话到底想不想被人听见？_ “我觉得你这想法不太行，尤其在我做了那种事情之后。”Bandit看着Jäger把剩下的一点啤酒喝光，然后摸了另一罐出了。他应该制止了。“你应该考虑下，我甚至可以陪你去。”  
Dom听到他的提议后笑得停不下来，惹得另一个人皱起眉头。“该轮到我了不是吗？ _你有没有跟谁在一起过啊Marius。_ ” _看着他脸红的样子真是可爱。_ Bandit越界了？假如他的好奇心被质疑的话他可以将其归咎于酒精。“几年前我有一个女朋友，大概相处了多久？六个月？”Jäger露出一个讥笑。Bandit的心沉了下去，他早该知道的， _他的朋友当然直如钢筋_ 。他的思绪如火车出轨一样，手指摸索着骨头的走向。Jäger把目光挪开了。“我该诚实一点的，我根本就不喜欢。她人很好，是个好人....但很奇怪，你明白吗？我再也没交过女朋友了。我想 _我知道原因。_ ”  
“随你喜欢可以告诉我，假如你信得过我。”Jäger又笑了起来， _他看起来更糟了，他应该放下他新开的那罐啤酒。_ “我当然信你Dominic。我信。我总觉得自己格格不入，好几年前我一直想把这个念头甩出脑海。那时我多大？十四？真的是太奇怪了，当我意识到我....我...”他停了下来。他现在握住Dom的手了。“我那个时候不愿意意识到我是一个gay，我说服自己好久，这只是一个性向而已。” _解脱，自私，充满了自私的解脱感。_ Bandit有了个很糟糕的想法， _很糟糕_ 。他怎么能抗拒？“那你之前有没有亲过一个男人？”这个问题让Marius畏缩了。“不—没有。”他的声音突然变轻了。 _情况不太对，他还要这么做吗？_ “那你愿意让我亲一下吗？”看到他点头的一瞬间，他所有的疑虑都烟消云散。  
他压上Jäger的嘴唇。 _非凡绝妙_ ，比他想象的更好。手向下揽住他的腰，欺身向前把他压在墙上。Marius把手环上Dominic的脖子上时，这个吻从温柔逐渐走向火热。 _一切恰如其分，就像他们本该如此。_ 他们分开只为了汲取足够的氧气，又重新贴在一起。他们之间的张力紧绷了。最终他们分开时好像过了好几年，Jäger气喘吁吁，而Bandit则想着再来一次， _这次要用上舌头，听起来不错。_  
“这就是你为什么要经常耍我的原因？”Dominic花了些时间集中精力去理解刚刚他说的话。  
“ _是的，当然。_ ”Jäger看起来一头雾水。  
 **“我爱你Marius。”**


	5. 还能出什么问题呢？

还能出什么问题？你只是一个条子，在一个危险的帮派里当卧底。汉诺威，甜美的汉诺威。还能出什么问题呢Dominic？你跟那些犯罪分子做得一样好，在每次游戏里拿好每一个积分。他们向你俯首陈臣，你戏弄他们犹如棋盘上的棋子。你不是统领，不是，并且意不在此。他们信任你而你总能做得很好。你的手段混乱而病态，甚至以此为乐。你见惯了争斗、刑罚、强奸和谋杀，你深知这些事情迟早会结束，甚至不用等到那一天的来临。你喜欢看到他们大部分人受苦，不过是蟑螂虫豸，恨不得把他们碾碎在你的靴子底下。你也不总是那么极端，你见证了自我改变的过程，成为他们的一员改变了你的内心。这是一个开端，你是如何变成现在这个样子的。  
但你没有想到你的胞兄会以被绑在椅子上的方式出现在你面前。帮派的成员们质问你为何 _一个见鬼的条子会跟你长得如此相像_ 。你没有想到过吗？世界摇摇欲坠而你必须行动起来，此刻两条人命悬在线上。你知道这是在汉诺威最后的日子了，但你不希望以这种方式结束，以这种跟你胞兄一起的方式结束。一切来得太快，你被包围，一切将向你倾倒。他们向你走来，他们要你们死，某种意义上， _这都是你的错_ ——但他制止了。他嘴上的布料在那一刻被扯开，他跟你开了个天大的玩笑，他假装想要保住自己的脸面，命途多舛的奇迹让他的玩笑起效了。效用太强，你们都深陷在那个玩笑里。  
你们还是见面了，他嘴里的话语几乎要将你击倒。你都没想过要跟他说什么话。  
“什么问题■n■■■a■？你连你哥都没办法直视？” _你应该为此感到羞愧。_  
“我知道你不值得被信任。” _他把自己的性命交到了你的手上。_  
“快来，■n■■■as，你还在怕你哥哥？” _你确实怕他。_  
“你妈经常说你是个败家玩意儿。”爸爸以前经常这么说过。  
“也许我就不该再管你那么多。” _而你一路上都在帮助我。_  
“妈妈把你踢出去是对的。” _我们是在父亲发飙之后一起走的。_  
“你恶心到我了。” _我也这么觉得。_  
“恶心死了。” _别这么说。_  
他说了太多，你甚至还没能消化。一瞬间他们回来了，事情超出了控制，你只能把他们推开。  
他们想要你 _折磨他_ ，为了证明你自己。  
_“动手啊An■■eas”_ 你听到他们的话了。  
_“来啊，你还在害怕什么？”_ 一切就在现在。  
_“你要的复仇时刻来了An■reas”_ 他没有任何负担。  
一个车载电池，一把电击枪，一把跨接线。这是残暴的手段，他不应该用在无辜的人身上，更不应该用在他身上。  
“一了百了，Andreas。”你难以置信地下手前，这是他说的最后一句话。你都快36岁了，而他还太年轻。也许你也一样？  
你对他下了最重的手，但仍然没有杀死他，你还在想为什么你还没有彻底失去他。你应该想方设法从他嘴里听到更多的话。但你只记得那些尖叫，那些从他嘴里冒出来的尖啸。你记得他恳求的眼神，但你什么都做不到，你们在据点被杀害。你记得那些围在你身边的人发出的笑声， _令人作呕_ ，点燃了你的愤怒。灯光迷离，乐声躁耳，那是你吗？你迷失了心智？你记得自己憋回了眼泪，努力拉回自己好让自己不要裂开来。Andreas是你存活下来的通行证。Dominic再也不存在了，那个人已经倒下了，死在了你的心里。那晚上你在汉诺威失去的东西。  
一切。  
尖锐的疼痛在你的左臂蔓延，低头你只能看到血迹蜿蜒爬行，麻木了。你已经不在俱乐部里，大厅湖南。 _现在是晚上吗，还是窗户被关上了？_ 无意识地漫步，你握紧了自己的手臂，左手现在没有了用处。一切都似曾相识，就好像以前来过这里。一间学校， _那间学校_ ，面前就是被封锁的大门，带着巨大声响的C4爆炸。一枪，两枪，三枪......更多的子弹，来自于你，你的队友，还有你的敌人们。白面具的尸体上斑斑红印。这都是损失，失踪了一天一夜的学生们。你的队友在你面前小心的照顾着幸存者。一切都是鲜红的，越来越多东西落了下来， _都是从哪来的？_ 俯视着，寻找着，水滴落在你的头盔挡板上，房间中间放着一个长包裹，血色环绕着你。拉开包裹，一个你不愿意见到的面孔露了出来，他不该这么了无生气。 _Marius_ 。你现在被噎住了，你无法集中注意力。 _这只是个噩梦，这不可能是真的——_  
然后他醒了，空气涌入肺部。他又在哪里了？这看起来不像基地，闻起来也不想Monika闲置的卧室，也不像是Elias的沙发......Marius。安全感环绕着他，他冷静下来了。他在Marius的卧室里，睡在一个铺在地板的床垫上。他想起来了，Marius坚持Bandit要在床上睡觉而他拒绝了。昨天他们才去看望了他的叔叔，跟往常一样令人愉悦。无事发生。事实上， _他们亲吻之后_ 什么事都没有发生。听起来有些尴尬，他们不承认发生了的事情还有后来说的话，并且想要回到正轨。他们对彼此有所改观，Marius跟他站在一起或坐在一起的时候会靠得近一点，而Badit有点懊恼。  
他艰难地爬起身，肌肉紧绷着。他又做了噩梦不是吗？他浑身上下湿漉漉的，现在只能去洗个澡。他走到客厅的时候闻到了一股香味，Marius还在做早饭。Dominic转道去了小吧台，公寓虽小，但装修得像一个家。Marius站在那里装盘，吐司面包，扔在一边的麦片盒，新鲜的切片水果...... _为什么他那盘装这么多？_ 他想了下，应该是焦虑分散了他的注意力。  
“早上好Dominic。生日快乐！你怎么样？看起来样子不太好。”Jäger满面笑容，声音却带着担忧。  
“我还好，谢了。你昨晚怎么样？”  
“挺好的，平平无奇。你又在胡思乱想了？” _猜中。_  
“我还是没藏好，好吧， _schnuckiputzi（甜心馅饼）_ ？ 你介不介意我去冲个澡？”  
Bandit把他扔在一边害羞，自己去浴室把自己从上到下清洗了个遍。  
这里的一切都很精致。公寓墙面的色调比白色要柔和很多。一切都很清新，像一个避风港。Bandit明白为什么Jäger在这里心情会好很多了，这里看起来就像一个梦境，能让你卸下大部分的压力。他找了个地方把新衣服放在上面。他光着身子看来看去，还是忍不住摸了摸那些可爱的蓝色色块，装修的每一个细节都值得一看。或许Glaz可以从Marius那里学到点东西。  
热水缓解了肌肉的酸痛，烦躁跟污浊一同被洗去了。他希望某人在某刻突然闯进来然后一同分享这美好时光。虽然想的时间不长，但他不应该沉湎在这种想法里。他现在在Marius的浴室里洗澡，可没那个胆子去 _亵渎_ 它， _除非和浴室的主人一起_ 。而他能得到浴室主人的回应吗？尽管他单身多年，但Bandit发誓会尽可能的照顾好他，告诉他两个人在一起也没什么不一样的。  
难以置信，他现在居然也要打理自己的外观了。他准备要去看望他的家里人，他的双亲。Bandit想到要跟他们坐在同一张桌子面前，一阵恶心。他一个星期以前答应的Marius，他们会一起在早上从柏林出发。今天是他们兄弟俩的生日，他妈妈想他在今天回家。 _他恨死了这个_ ，但是Marius推搡着让他答应了，“机不可失”，他因为身体原因正在休假。然而眼下有个情况：他拒绝跟他的兄弟见面。  
Bandit把身上的水擦干，套上新衣服，很合身。他是不是应该换一身正装？好像没必要，他只是去见父母，又不是去见美国总统。一条蓝色帆布长裤，一件白T恤，等一会儿再套一件短袖衬衫，不用扣扣子。父亲看到一定会 _恨得咬牙切齿_ ，这就是为什么他要这么穿。那时候是夏天，他已经42岁了，他可以做任何想做的事情，会让人吃惊的事情。他那时候会喜欢捅马蜂窝，这也就是为什么他们有时候会把父亲看做跟小孩儿一样。  
他看着镜中的自己，一脸胡茬，头发凌乱，肤色黯淡，还有一点皱纹， _他的兄弟现在会是什么样？_ 最后一次听到他的消息，是他已经坐在轮椅上接受着再教育。大概是他听了一些消息之后自己主动提出的。“也许去学化妆？” _说得好像很简单一样你个臭小子_ 或者其他别的话。Bandit尽力不去想有关他的事情，但无法否认的是， _他总是挂念着他_ 。  
回到客厅，简朴的桌子上摆满了你能想到的德式早餐。  
“小心还烫。”他听Jäger这么说着，面前突然一个盘子放了下来，然后是满满的炒鸡蛋。  
“来吃早饭吧，我饿死了。”他路过Dominic的时候拍了一下肩膀。  
“没想到你当家庭主妇还挺好。”Bandit笑着对他说。  
“还有很多事情你不知道。” _与Jäger相关的事情永远都能带给他惊喜，是好的那方面。_ “还有什么事情是在见你父母面之前需要我知道的吗？”他问完之后埋头吃了起来。  
“你这问的，好像要做我未婚夫一样。嗯，也挺好的。”Marius又脸红了，还带着藏不起来的笑容。 _那我们就不要承认吧。_ “我父亲不怎么说话，基本不说话。他表达情绪自有一套。别管他就行，反正他也不会在意。我母亲是个老好人，尤其是对我爸，总是希望她能登上月球然后回来得到我的夸奖。假如她现在不恨我了的话，大概就会是个这样的人吧。”  
“不然的话她也不会邀请你回去，对吧？”Jäger看起来满怀希望。  
“如果我爸和她站在同一边的话，她会的，我一点也不吃惊。”Jäger觉得有点迷惑又有点担忧，他似乎明白了Bandit话中的暗示...  
“你兄弟也会在场？”  
“我希望不会。挂电话前我跟她讲了我不会见他。也许她听进去了，又或许是我在自作多情。”  
Bandit突然涌上一股酸涩的情绪。这是他童年时期的事情，而现在一切都想火车出轨一样不可控制，他还要拉Jäger下水。他咀嚼着，随便敷衍着Marius的话，直到他发觉气氛不对变得安静下来。  
“吃饱了。我去把碟子洗了吧。”Jäger起身，Bandit跟着帮他的忙。  
“如果你觉得不太好，我们现在取消还来得及。反正我站你这边。”Marius温和地说着，就好像他走在鸡蛋壳上。  
Dom有一会儿犹豫了。“不用，没事，这么久之后我也有点想见见母亲。我只是需要点勇气。”  
“好吧，你感觉不对的时候可以告诉我，我得确保你没事。”  
Bandit看着他。他是怎么错过Marius这身着装的？恰到好处的T恤，看起来有点宽的运动裤。配着乱蓬蓬的发型，今天他看起来真可爱。他走过去站在他背后，一只手放在Jäger身旁的流理台边上。Jäger没有挪动，假装没事人一样把剩菜收了起来。他们两人都有些紧张。 _Dominic想要把他推倒，急切地。他真的迷人，他想要弄脏他。_ 焦躁的情绪让Bandit在公寓里大胆起来，说实话，他的脑子里总是想着这些东西。他靠得更近，两人贴在了一起。“我有没有说过你今天真的很迷人？”他吻上Marius的脖颈，手滑到了他的T恤底下，抚摸着他的肚子。  
Jäger在他的触碰之下颤抖，他用不那么轻柔的动作让他转了个身，却让他吓了一跳。他压制住他，一只手环在他的腰后好让他们贴得更紧，另一只手捏住了他的下巴好接吻。 _他动作有些粗暴_ ，Marius的喉咙里溢出了几声呻吟。他感觉到手臂上有被握紧的感觉。Bandit中断了这个吻。“我过分了吗？”他喜欢现在这个样子，性感而迷离，连接着要干什么都忘了。“没——没有。”Bandit倾身想要继续的时候被Jäger制止了。“Dom，我——我喜欢这样，真的，但是我们要迟到了。”  
好吧。 _操。_  
两人刷了牙。Jäger去洗澡的这段时间，他四处窥探着公寓里可供“敲诈”的地方，像个讨厌鬼一样从门缝里偷看他换上常服，拿上他们的行囊，他们终于走出了公寓。从柏林到杜塞尔多夫要搭上四个小时的火车。  
说真的，还能有什么问题呢？


	6. 那些你爱着的人

时钟的滴答声快把他逼疯了。Bandit现在正坐在他父亲面前。他们到家的时候父亲根本没有顾得上跟Jäger握手，只是吃力地盯着他。他变得冷淡了不少，他看向Bandit的眼神没有那种轻视了，只是暂时的。Jäger坐在Bandit旁边，手里捧着一个空了的咖啡杯。Bandit的母亲在厨房里哼着歌，或者说她是故意哼的。她看到七年还是八年未归家的儿子后落下了眼泪。他们经历了汉诺威事件和他兄弟出院后的退役，而他甚至没想过要回来。她拒绝了两人的帮忙，像往时一样，当她在厨房时，那就是她的领地，任何阻拦她的人都会被驱逐出去。  
她回来的时候，手里的托盘上放了一壶热咖啡、牛奶、糖和一盘曲奇。曲奇引起了Bandit的注意，这看起来像是他喜欢的口味。  
“妈，你做了焦糖巧克力核桃饼干？”Bandit想到他们当时的失踪辜负了这个女人的期望，心里一阵刺痛。  
“当然我的甜心。”她递了一块饼干和一个明亮的笑容。他道了谢接了过去。很好吃，他们真的非常好吃，Bandit都没有意识到自己有多么想念这小饼干、甚至这个地方曾带来的慰藉与欣喜。他们正围坐着的圆餐桌，放在松软的大沙发和扶手椅间的老旧电视机，小时候他撞过一次——或者两次——的咖啡桌，通往厨房的旧式门和里面的大窗户常开着，走廊门框上的刻度展示着Bandit和他兄弟成长的变化。 _他能去看看他们以前的卧室吗？那里仍是原来的样子吗？_  
“所以....”母亲把他的思索拉了回来。“那你现在在什么地方工作呢？你们两个是同事吗？”  
“我们都在反恐单位。主要就是负责防护，保护某个人，保护某个地方......Marius是我们那最好的工程师，我就在武器那块比较在行。我猜我爬梯子爬得比较快。”Bandit讲了点能让父亲起反应的事情，他瞄了一眼。  
“我知道你现在还在特别行动组，但我没想到是这样...”他的母亲找不出别的形容词。 _然而她是怎么知道的？_  
“危险的工作？那就是我擅长的事情，妈。而且我还有人在帮忙。”他用大拇指指向正要喝咖啡的Jäger。  
“懂了。你们两个关系挺好的？”她对着Marius咪咪笑。  
“是——是的女士——”他被Dominic打断了。  
“他是我未婚夫。”他用无机质的声调来掩盖自己差点爆发出的笑声，周围的人都不安地挪动了一下。Jäger尴尬极了，他真的这么说了。他的母亲惊呆了，父亲大概是因为反对而蹙起了眉头。Marius在一群陌生人面前没办法提出一点点驳斥，但他相信今天这桩事的发生，GSG9那群老油条们肯定要负一部分责任。  
“恭喜你们。”她轻推了一下丈夫让他点头同意。“你们在一起多久了？”她问。声音里的紧张让Dominic有些受伤。  
“哦好几年了，Marius不久前才求的婚，我们都很开心，对吧，Schnuki？”他瞄了一眼已经 _暗自恼火_ 的Jäger，在自己的咖啡杯后面傻笑来掩盖自己的快乐。  
“当然Liebling，我真的很开心！”Jäger也对着他笑，把Dom的大腿捏得生疼。  
“我一直就知道你的事情.....知道你男女通吃，但我没想到你会选择结婚，甜心，你总是说你不感兴趣。”  
“但那是Marius啊妈妈，他比我相处过的任何一个人都要好，他就是最好的。”他回答。  
Jäger看到他严肃的神情， _那是发自肺腑的评价_ 。  
你住在哪里？你工作日有多长？你最近都在忙些什么？吃得好吗？有受伤吗？你什么时候退休？你还在抽烟？你什么时候纹的纹身？那个纹身又是什么时候的？ _为什么你现在在休病假？_ 最后那个问题他没回答。Marius应付不过来，他的脑子应付不过来这么多问题，按照Bandit的猜想，他今晚必定会倒在酒店起不来。他把一块饼干放到Jäger手里，权当安慰。几个小时过去了，他母亲的好奇心永远得不到满足。  
然后他就听到了敲门声， _几声门板上的敲打声_ 。  
“你还在等谁？”Bandit的不安逐渐升起。  
“在这个时候，没有。”他母亲听起来很严肃。“我去应门。”  
门打开的时候Dominic觉得时间都慢了下来，跟他相似的声音在他的耳边响起。  
“你好妈妈！抱歉我来晚了。”  
Bandit看向他的父亲。“你们 _他妈的_ 又做了什么事情？我说过我不想看见 _他_ ！”他已经尽可能压低自己的声音了。  
“你的母亲什么都没有做。是我叫他来的。”这是他父亲在三个小时里唯一说过的话。  
“我居然还会期望你们会遵守诺言？我就知道你们会做这种事情！ _你总是喜欢当搅屎棍_ 。”他站了起来，把他和Jäger的杯子拿走，然后像旋风一样走进厨房。Jäger跟着他，发现Bandit看起来不太妙。他看着他把杯子放进水槽里，不磕碰出任何一点声音。他们可以躲在这里，只要他的兄弟不跟过来。他紧紧抓着水槽边缘，力气大得指关节开始发白。  
Bandit把注意力放在外面的对话，剧烈的心跳声在他的耳中回响。  
“你看起来很紧张妈妈，你还好吗？”  
“我没事，我们刚刚有几位客人，我正在打扫卫生呢。老年人做点事情就容易累，Mausebär。”母亲已经在尽力挽救事态了。“为什么你没有用轮椅？”  
“我得让我的腿动起来妈妈，一直坐着没有好处，医生也跟你说过了。不用担心，我用拐杖比你和爸爸要熟练。”他的兄弟笑了， _感觉真好，就像他回到了二十年前。_ 他的声音已经不像以前那样安静了，声线微微颤抖着，说话有时候会结巴。 _他究竟造成了多大的伤害？刚刚他是不是提到了拐杖，还有更糟糕的，还在用轮椅？_  
“我不老，我才35岁！来吧我们坐下来。”母亲一如既往的幽默，他们是想把他击倒吗？  
Bandit转身，Jäger看起来心烦意乱，他小心翼翼看着Bandit就好像他随时会爆发， _他是对的_ 。Jäger的手握住了Bandit的手臂，轻柔地抚摸着，希望他能稍微冷静一点。他们都被走进来的母亲吓了一跳，母亲面无血色，刚刚挽回的形势让她恢复了一点红润。她取走了一个新的杯子，一罐奶油，Dominic记得那是Cedrick喜欢的奶油。她打开冰箱，拿出一大块上面铺了鲜奶油和草莓的蛋糕。她把蛋糕连同蜡烛一起放在离他们不远的地方。她离开了厨房，Dominic靠近看了看蛋糕，上面那行字让人心碎：“祝Cedrick和Dominic生日快乐”。  
他要崩溃了， _这八年以来她都在一直这么做？_ 房间外聊天的声音传了进来。  
“妈妈，你做了饼干。这不是Dominic喜欢的那种吗？”  
“是啊，我在我的烹饪书上看到了这个配方就想要做一做，很久没做过了。尝一尝吧亲爱的。”她有时候就是天使。Bandit想要翻窗出去，就像他们小时候在 _更危险的情况下_ 做过的那样。这么久以来，他都没有回来过。  
“你听说有关他的事情吗？”他兄弟问道。  
“没有，你知道你兄弟的德性。你呢？”  
“没有。上次我还看到了几个前同事，他们告诉我他进了特种单位，但也就这个了。”一阵停顿“我都不知道他现在是不是还活着，你有听说过吗？”  
“我相信他没事的Cedrick，你知道Dominic，他是个坚强的人。”为了藏住一个秘密的紧张感暴露无遗。  
“你是对的。虽然他运气总是不怎么样。他受伤了的话我们就是残疾两兄弟了，我们的新组合名！”他笑得很开心，但很明显Dominic却不怎么样。  
“为什么你要跟着他离家出走？他抛弃了你，他甚至没有勇气去纠正错误。”他们的父亲开口了。  
“我们又要谈这件事情了吗？在我的——我们的生日？”Cedrick听起来又像他在当警察那时候的声音了。  
“直面真相吧儿子，他根本就不在乎。”  
“为什么 _你_ 就不能试一试直面真相呢 _父亲_ ？你总是想把我们两个分开，我总是你最喜欢的那个而他对你来讲就是多余的。我知道为什么， _他看透了你这个傻逼。_ ”  
Dominic在兄弟愤怒的对话中听到了自己的名字。Marius很担心，Dominic在重压之下濒临崩溃，他一片狼藉，绝望地想要把自己拼凑起来。  
“他就是个麻烦精Cedrick，怪不得他会去当卧底！他就是那样的人！”父亲的口气变得更差了。  
“我们会解决自己的问题，为什么你总是看不到这一点？我又不是天使，见鬼了我甚至比他还差！”Cedrick的口吃更严重了。“为什么我要跟你吵架？你根本就不在乎，你从来都没在乎过。我真高兴他逃出了你的掌控，感谢上帝我们那个时候跑了， _而他的自责全部拜您所赐，父亲，就是因为您我们才要逃走的。_ ”  
“那是他自找的。”  
“在您骂母亲的时候反驳您？妈，我有时候想不通你为什么还留在这里。”  
“他很危险，看看他对你做的事情！”他们的父亲现在是在嘶吼了。  
“那至少您不能从逻辑上否认他是您的儿子了，他就是跟曾经的您一样暴力！你就是他的好榜样，干得好！ _你恶心到我了。_ ”Dominic再也控制不住自己，Marius惊愕地看着他小声地哭了起来。他没办法承受兄弟所说的话， _再一次的_ ，在这么久远之后。真相就是，不管他喜不喜欢，一切都无法回头了。他被揽进了一个怀抱里，这个拥抱让他近乎窒息。一个吻落在他的脖颈，然后慢慢向上，直到他们的双唇相接。Marius在亲吻间细声说着“抱歉”“对不起”“没事了，我在这里。”  
厨房外的声音落在耳中模糊不清。Bandit慢慢冷静下来，他已经 _无所畏惧_ ，他的兄弟刚刚证明了他的所有忧虑和疑惑都是错误的。他放慢了速度，享受着他刚刚获得的亲吻，尽可能的冷静下来。他得为了面前这个男人做点事情才行， _他感谢这个男人_ 。Bandit沉浸在Jäger激烈的吻里，他们都明白彼此的友谊算是到头了。他小心的移开了Jäger的手臂然后面朝着蛋糕，把蜡烛绕着那行字插好。他找到了离他最近的打火机把他们全部点亮了。  
他走出厨房的时候，蛋糕被他托在手上，心脏猛烈地撞击着他的胸膛。他注意到的第一件事就是他的兄弟回来了。深金色的寸头，暗色的胡须足以让Andreas嫉妒。他好像被定住了一样，手臂颤抖着，其中一条腿看起来比另一条腿更难活动。他看起来很不安，而他的激愤雪上加霜。  
Dominic把蛋糕放到他兄弟面前的桌子上时，争吵停了下来。  
“现在来吧Cedrick，在生日的时候就不要聊这些了。”  
Dominic看到兄弟的脸时，他都不知道自己是想哭还是想笑。他脸上纯然的尴尬和受伤的表情看起来就很像他自己，尽管他已经看到麻木了。一声“我的天”从他兄弟的嘴里溜了出来。  
“不可能...不可能.....”他兄弟站了起来，扶着桌子让自己站直了。他的双手抚上Dominic的脸庞， _是因为身体原因还是情绪波动而颤抖？_ “你回来了。你在这里。 _操。_ ”  
他的兄弟用不可置信的眼神看着他，突然落下了眼泪。一个紧紧的拥抱将他环住，他犹疑地把手放在Cedrick的后背上，然后才回以一个拥抱。  
 _就这样，他重新获得了完整。_


	7. 只有你

盛夏时节，热浪依然是一个无声的敌人。Cedrick把Dominic和Marius从屋子里拉了出来，带着他们在附近逛逛。自从他们长大后就再也没有做过这件事情了。在半小时前，他看到自己的兄弟在怀里哭了一场之后，他们之间的气氛变得友善了不少。  
Dominic只得安静地跟在他们后面，一路沉浸在自己的思绪里直到发现差点跟不上前面两人，这个是他难以割舍的习惯，也意味着他能把目之所及的细节都尽收眼底。他的兄弟依旧那么固执，这点没有改变过，他的腿承受着自身的重压，但仍然还在笑着听Marius讲有关喜鹊的事情，这事Dominic已经听了不下百遍，他居然还在 _问着问题_ ，把他完全扔在了一边。但他什么都不敢说，还是把视线放在秋季即将到来的征兆上，而不是强迫他的兄弟找个地方坐下来。  
Marius看起来筋疲力竭，但他还是用不可思议的语速讲着话，他的语速比以往更快了但他还是停不下来。他搓手掌的动作清楚表示着快要失去耐心但还是忍住了，他现在意识到这个信号了。假如他突然做出“决定”停下来然后缩回他自己的脑子然后自闭一两个小时的话Dominic也不会生气的，有时候他甚至希望能出现这种情况。他想摸一摸Marius，但他把这个念头压了回去，那个未婚夫的谎话挺好玩，但他不想得寸进尺。  
所有的一切就好像包裹在一个名叫 _愉悦_ 的泡泡里，他很久没有这样强烈的感觉了，他带来的客人现在正在他面前跟另一个人聊得正欢，他真是个受欢迎的人。  
“噢，快看，那里是你摔断了手臂的地方。”Cedrick停了下来，看向一颗老椴树。  
“噢，是早午饭后你把我从那推下来的那一次？”  
“这只是个意外...某种意义上的。”Cedrick笑意更深。  
“我就知道你总是想把我杀了你个混蛋。”他捏了一下他的兄弟。  
Jäger听到刚刚的玩笑，露出了惊恐的神情。  
在Brunsmeier的观念里，冰淇淋永远是个好东西，双胞胎把三人里最年轻的那个打发去买他们最需要的冰品，然后两个人找了商店附近的长凳坐了下来。他们两个证看着Jäger站在长长的收银队伍后面，自言自语念叨着他们要的口味。  
“他人挺不错的，怪不得你跟他订婚了。”  
“我们没有订婚，”Dominic回答“我说的谎让他不自在了。尽管我们都亲上了。”他在兄弟目瞪口呆的“什么？”后面补充了一句。  
“你还是老样子 _Häschen（小兔子）_ 。尽管你安静了不少....”  
“你得另找个房间了， _Sternchen（小星星）_ 。”啊，旧时戏称，他想念这些。  
“就直说吧，Cedrick....你还恨我吗？”  
他的兄弟现在正笑着看着他。他们刚刚不是过得挺开心吗？“最开始的时候，是的我恨你，我不骗你。不是因为那些发生过的事情，而是因为...你消失了。我需要你Dom。”  
_他真是个见了鬼的狗屎憨批——_  
“但我后来意识到，假如我站在你的立场上，我也没有办法再去直视镜中的自己。所以我原谅你了，很久以前就原谅了。”  
“我不知道还能不能原谅我自己。”这句话从他嘴边落下。  
“那么，就别再搞失踪了，让事情重回正轨。我真的很想你，很想很想你Dominic。”  
“我也是。”  
Marius回来的时候Cedrick笑得停不下来，今天唯一的问题就是Dom手上的冰淇淋。呃，他当然也喜欢草莓，只是也许，也许吧.......这工程师肯定是故意的，只有Dom知道。

————  
交换电话号码，还有母亲和兄弟给Dom的紧紧拥抱（Marius也有！），一切都令人心碎。他们三个都明白未来很长一段时间都不会再见面了，Cedrick甚至让Jäger有事就打电话给他。尽管Bandit会经常跟家里人联系了，有一种强烈的渴望在他乱糟糟的感情里开始缓慢生长。  
他们决定步行回酒店，酒店离这里不远，还可以顺路吃上晚饭。太阳的余晖将他们染上一层橘色的辉光，天空吸引了Bandit的注意力。然而有些东西抓住了Jäger的思绪，在他们安安静静地并排走着的时候，他注意到周围有几对情侣牵着手。他不记得自己有没有做过这种事情，而说实话，对于他疲惫的头脑来讲这真是一个好主意。他唯一的问题就是现在没有勇气去面对。 _Dominic不会介意的，他会吗？_ 他们亲过了，牵个手跟这事一比根本无足轻重。Dom说着话，讲着有关这个地区的事情但Marius完全没有听进去，他的视线完全黏在他想要够到的那只手上，他现在心里七上八下的。他可以的，完全没有必要为了这种事情感到害羞，也没有必要为了这种事情感到羞耻。他慢慢抬起自己的手，看着另一个男人的动作来作出反应。  
离那只手只剩下几寸的时候，Dominic抬了起来，指向他刚刚提到过的那个地方，毫无预兆地把Marius给吓了一大跳。  
“你没事吗？”  
“没事，一切都好！”Jäger急忙回道。  
“好吧....我们可以在那买点东西，他们那里的三明治不错。”  
Bandit一直盯着跟他一块坐在矮墙上的Jäger，盯得他坐立不安，他看起来不像是累了，更像是心里藏了事。拒绝眼神接触，而且不管他说什么，工程师都只会回答嗯嗯嗯，然后用指关节摩挲着嘴唇。他倾身过去，把手搭到他的背上。Marius紧张起来。  
“你还在为了订婚那件事情生气？”  
“还有一点。我希望你把事情解释清楚了。”他佯怒，但Bandit听出来了。  
“好吧，好吧...但你确定在这种事情之后不希望我开心一点吗？”他脸红了，突然望向他。  
“来吧，我们走，时候不早了。”Bandit起身轻笑着，就像那刚刚是一个笑话，尽管他希望他能得到一个答案。  
突然一只粗糙的手紧紧握住了他，这比他原本想要的东西多多了。他转身然后撞进了那双朝思暮想的美丽的淡褐色眼睛里。Marius想要挣开那只手但Dominic不放，直到他用同样的方式握住了他的手。  
当他们重新走起来的时候，两人都默认了这种事情 _并无不妥_ ，Dominic的笑容抚慰着Marius，告诉他这种事情本就稀松平常，甚至能让 _他们_ 开心起来。焦躁消失了，他可以做他喜欢的事情，他可以 _爱他所爱而且没有人会在意_ 。一路上两人目不斜视，沉默无言，没有他在问题少年时期体验过的事情发生。 _Dom甚至让他感觉到了安全。_ 黑暗降临，环绕在他们周围，他们都有着情绪在滋长，Bandit讲着玩笑话就是想听听Jäger的笑声，而这招成效显著，Jäger问他现在感觉怎么样，他当然很好，很久没有这么轻快了，这也要归功于身边的某个人。  
那一刻，Marius确定了他们在毫无自觉的情况下扶持着对方前行。  
“看到那个湖了吗？每年春天和夏天的时候他们都会放那些天鹅船出来。你不觉得这样很浪漫吗？”  
Jäger把他的手放在栏杆上，看着那一汪碧池。“嗯，明天我们要去试试看吗？在我们走之前？”  
“为什么不呢？”他笑起来。  
Marius感觉到年长的干员靠近他的后背，然后被他后背的背包挡住了。他把他转过来，动作比今天早上那时候轻柔了些，一只手抚上了他的脸颊，身体紧贴在了一起。“Marius Streicher， _我当然愿意为你做任何事情。_ ”  
这个吻是轻柔的，唇齿舌尖毫无阻挡地相遇了。这跟之前的感觉完全不同，就像是一种新奇的体验， _充满了真实感_ ，没有了顾虑，也没有对那份不确定的爱恋的憧憬。一只手隐没在他短而卷曲的头发里，另一只环住了他的手臂和后腰。时间流逝突然变得很慢很慢，不用再在乎外界发生了什么，他们沉浸在这种纯粹的爱意中。没有什么能将他们分开。  
Marius气喘吁吁地断开了这个吻。他的双唇贴上Dominic的耳边细声说道：  
“我想我爱上你了。”  
Dominic的心跳好像漏了几拍。 


	8. 后记

“快点Dominic，起床，我们要迟到了。”  
现在几点了？Bandit揉了揉眼睛，打了个震天的呵欠。他还不想离开这张床，在他们一起经历了一晚之后。黑暗被悄悄赶走，阳光将房间沐浴在一片金辉中。  
“再睡五分钟。”他呻吟着。  
“你还得去洗澡，我们还得在一个小时里把你兄弟和他女朋友接上，起床了瞌睡虫！”Marius爬上床，跪着在床上跳来跳去想把年长的那个弄醒。他被爱人一拉，倒在一个紧实的怀抱里。  
“我不想去，取消吧。”Bandit把脸埋在Jäger的脖子和肩膀中间，古龙水的味道充满了鼻腔。  
“取消我们的 _婚礼_ ？来真的？”笑声比往常更动听，Bandit喜欢这样。  
“就说我生病了，今天就这样吧Schnuki。”他亲了一下Jäger的脖颈。  
“没门Dominic，我太爱你了。”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
